Love for Sale
by Ping12
Summary: Takes place in the early 1900s where Bella is sold to Edward Cullen by Alice’s father. Why did he buy Her? What does he want from her? And what will become of her as a possession of a brooding Mr. Cullen? Rated M AH/AU and OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Any and all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Summary: Takes place in the early 1900s where Bella is sold to Edward Cullen by Alice's father. Why did he buy Her? What does he want from her? And what will become of her as a possession of a brooding Mr. Cullen? Rated M AH/AU and OOC. **

**Chapter 1: Love for Sale**

Bella could barely make out Alice's contagious giggle over the loud roar of Mr. Brandon's expensive brand new automobile. The term automobile was one that she would never feel comfortable with, it sounded so…futuristic and she honestly couldn't understand why they were all the rage amongst those with wealth. Bella preferred the sound of beating hooves against the dirt in contrast to the deafening roar of an engine.

Alice playfully covered her ears and stuck out her tongue displaying a shared feeling of annoyance about her fathers' new toy. Bella attempted to stifle her laughter by covering her mouth with a tiny hand but the laughter still spilled over her lips earning a cold glare from Mr. Brandon as he increased the speed through the night air.

"Father….." Alice attempted to attract his negative attention away from her friend, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we arrive" his tone was curt and cold, for some reason it made Bella shiver with a hint of fear. Mr. Brandon wasn't always the warmest individual to her by all means but he was never that way with his own daughter.

Eight years ago Bella was living on the streets as an orphan starving for food and looking for shelter in anyplace she could find it and sometimes that meant hiding in farmhouses and sleeping amongst the filth of animals. One lucky day she chose the horse stable on Brandon land as a stop for a couple of nights and that's where Alice Brandon found her. She couldn't help smile at the memory of a 10 year old girl asking her father if she could keep the orphaned child she found hidden in their stables. And Mr. Brandon never being one to deny his child of anything gave in to her request.

From that moment on Alice insisted that Bella was her sister and should be treated as if from everyone…no exceptions, including her father.

That was the luckiest day of Isabella Swan's life. That was the day that she finally belonged to someone, the day that someone began to love her and she began to love as well.

The automobile came to a sudden stop and jolted Bella out of her memories. She felt Alice's cool soft fingers grip her wrist to pull her out of the automobile and the cool night air fanned across her face as she stepped out into the darkness.

"Wow." She heard Alice whisper in admiration, "What a house"

Bella was taken back by the massive estate that stood before her; even though it was the dead of night and one couldn't quite grasp the size and beauty of the estate she could tell that this home even amongst the wealthy was not a common sight. It was a grand Victorian style built to marvel any other that dared to compare itself to her. But as her eyes roamed the three story mansion in amazement she couldn't help the feeling of dread that creped into her bones as she approached the front entrance.

Bella knew that even an elegant expensive home such as that one could be overrun with demons.

Mr. Brandon's frown deepened as he knocked on the iron casted door, and to Bella it seemed as if his faced had aged at least 5 years since this night began. The door swung open not a moment later as if someone had been standing on the other side waiting in anticipation for their arrival.

It was an usually attractive man in his early 20's with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes but if one would ask Bella to describe him at that moment she would have said that he resembled a large gorilla dressed up in a man's suite. He was quite muscular for his large built and even though he had a warm smile she still found him to be extremely intimidating.

"Beautiful" Alice whispered in Bella's ear as they walked into the front entrance of the mansion. She wasn't sure if Alice was referring to the extravagant decoration inside the home or if she was referring to the young man who greeted them at the door, whichever the case Bella nodded in agreement to the both options.

"Mr. Brandon" the young man greeted as he began to lead deeper into the home, "He's been waiting for you for quite some time." Bella could swear she heard Mr. Brandon swallow loudly at the young man's words and felt her heart beat quicken with anticipation as Mr. Brandon motioned for her and Alice to walk ahead of him. She assumed Alice may have shared her same fears because she locked her tiny arm around Bella's and they followed their guide down a hallway that was dripping in paintings of lavish landscapes and some type of cherubs.

The large man came to a stop at a dark wooden double door and slowly opened them, stepping aside so that they may follow. Both Bella and Alice's hold on one another tightened in unison as they entered into what seemed like a large sitting room. She didn't even have a moment to take in the appearance of her new surroundings because at that very moment her dark eyes fearfully flew toward the only source of light that spilled out into the room from the fireplace. The figure of young man standing in front of the fire poking it with a poker causing the fire to grow and some heat to spill out into the dark dreary room.

"It's about time you've arrived Mr. Brandon" his voice was low and smooth causing Bella to shiver lightly from the apparent void of emotion. When the young man turned to face both Alice and her she felt her breath catch. Bella wasn't sure if it was the effect of the fires glow framing his tall thin silhouette but to her it appeared as if he had a face of what she could only describe of an angel, in her short 18 years she had never laid eyes on a man as beautiful as this. If she was a writer his face would serve as her inspiration, if she could paint she would doubt her work could capture the beauty and perfection of his face. His emerald green eyes settled on her causing her to nervously shift from foot to foot.

"Why is there two of them?" he jutted his chin out toward Bella. She found herself responding to his question by letting her eyes roam toward his rare bronze colored hair, the intensity of his cold glare proved to be too much for her to bare.

"Ed…Edward…" Mr. Brandon's shaky voice broke through the surface, "I know…I know you made your wishes clear…but…."

"It's Mr. Cullen to you, Brandon." His breathtaking green eyes narrowed with hostility and it was at that moment that Bella knew that her fears about this house was true…it was being run by a demon.

"Mr. Cullen" Mr. Brandon retracted carefully, "I thought…..maybe if you would just see her." Bella felt Mr. Brandon's cold grip come between Alice and herself literally having to pull them apart from one anther, Alice gasped loudly from the forced separation. Mr. Brandon pushed Bella a step forward while pushing Alice a step back, "This is Isabella Swan," Bella instantly tried to retrieve backwards but Mr. Brandon's unwavering hand pressed into her back with more strength, "She's been living with us for some time. She's very obedient, polite, neat, well-behaved"

"That wasn't our deal" Edward Cullen interjected sharply cutting the man's nervous chatter, " Our deal Mr. Brandon…." Mr. Cullen's words steady with a hint of entertainment, "is your daughter."

"I know. I know" On reflex Mr. Brandon stepped in front of Alice in an attempt to hide her from view. Bella could hear Alice's shaking voice calling out to her father in question, "But…she's my only daughter" his chocolate brown eyes pleaded with this young man who held all the power at this very moment.

"Her mother died giving birth to her" Bella looked over her shoulder as he licked his lips nervously and watched his eyes brim with tears, "She's my only daughter, my only child. Please….Mr. Cullen…..I can't be without her." His eyes darted to Bella's and she could swear she saw sorrow reflect in his sad eyes, " As you can tell she's pretty to look at, has a great figure and is much more suited for what your looking for than Alice" his eyes shot open as he remembered more positive selling points, "And she can cook!" He boasted with excitement, "Cook has trained her for 8 years now!"

Bella's eyes snapped to the front of the room just in time to find Edward Cullen crossing his arms over his chest, his stance just solidifying what everyone in that room already knew to be true. He was in charge, "I don't want her" an evil smirked played on his lips as the light from the fire danced behind him, "I want your daughter."

"Please" Mr. Brandon voice begged with emotion, "She's all that I have. Don't take her."

Bella dug her nails deeper into her palms as she saw something flicker in the emerald green orbs that were fixated on Mr. Brandon face. And when she saw that those green eyes bounced from the man next to her right onto her she thought her heart would leap out of her chest as its beats furiously banged against her chest.

As Bella felt his eyes travel every inch of her face down to her neck and begin to dissect every curve of her thinly framed body she thought she would faint. Never had a man looked at her with such feeling, with such intensity and the thought of it made her cheeks stain with redness, she lowered her head in the hopes that her long brown locks would shield her from his intense scrutiny.

"She's virtuous" Mr. Brandon quipped in obviously noticing Mr. Cullen's interest changing, "Never been touched, I can guarantee it."

Virtuous?

Never been touched?

Bella fought the bile that raised in her throat as she wondered why these personal traits of hers were being used as a selling point.

"I reserve the right to make an exchange if this doesn't work out." The moment Edward Cullen's words came out of his mouth her eyes snapped up toward his face.

"Oh my God" her whisper trembled from her mouth at the realization that the tides were turning and not in her favor.

"It's going to work out" Mr. Brandon's voice sounding so much more optimistic than it had the entire night. He quickly stepped forward and clasped his hand around Bella's thin wrist squeezing it with strength. She winced loudly in response, "It's going to work out, I guarantee it!" he squeezed even harder around her thin frame anchoring his message.

Edward sighed loudly, "She will do." He waived his hand dismissively.

"What?" Alice's voice boomed from the back of the room barely braking through the fog of pain and panic that was presently engulfing Bella, "This can't be happening!" She shouted in response breaking her way past her fathers' strong form, she quickly wrapped her arms around Bella's trembling shoulders burring her tear stained face deep into the crook of Bella's neck, "I won't stand for this!" Alice shouted through sobs pressing tighter on her hold around her friends neck when she felt her father trying to pry them apart, "You have to believe me!" she felt Bella's sobs rack through her body as she felt the strength of her father wining, "I'll come back for you!" she promised with all the fierce that she had as she felt her fathers arms wrapping around her tiny waist and breaking apart the hold she had on the tiny whimpering girl, "I swear it!" she shouted furiously through her tears as her heart ached as she helplessly felt her body being dragged out of the room, "Bella! I'll be back for you I swear!" her throat stung as she shouted her promises to the girl she considered her sister for life.

Bella's didn't realize till she felt the stinging pain of her knees hitting the cold wooden floor beneath her that her legs had given out. She blinked rapidly so she could see Alice's small body being dragged out of the room as she kicked and screamed in response.

"Alice…" was the only thought she could form in her spinning mind. It wasn't until she heard the footsteps stopping right in front of her slumped body that she tore her gaze away from the now closed wooden double doors. Not fully giving up hope that Alice would burst through them and take her back home, she bit down on her quivering bottom lip and looked up at the beautiful face of the demon standing before her. He knelt down gracefully to so that he could be at eyelevel with his knew possession. She saw an evil smirk dance on his lips as he trapped her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yes.." his green eyes bore into her hers causing her spine to shiver, "I do think you will do." And as quickly as he was there he was gone. She watched his retrieving form walk out of the room but not before instructing over his shoulder, "Emmett, show her to her new living quarters. She'll find a bath awaiting her….I'll be up there soon."

Bella slumped over as her body shook with the sobs that came with the realization of her situation and she couldn't help but flinch in fear as she felt muscular arms wrap around her waist and tear her up off of the floor.

As Emmett began to carry her quivering body out of the sitting room she began to realize that the only place that she knew as her home was gone, the only person that had ever shown her kindness and love was gone. But what tore through her spinning mind the most were Edward Cullen's words from moments ago.

"_Emmett, show her to her new living quarters. She'll find a bath awaiting her….I'll be up there soon."_

Yes, the fear that reeked havoc on her every being was the horrific thought that she had just been sold and bought for the purpose of becoming Edward Cullen's own personal whore.

**A/N: This is my first Twilight fic and I'm not sure if it's worth continuing. Please let me know what you think, if you like it or if you would like for me to continue?**

**Other than that thank you for giving me your time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Summary: Takes place in the early 1900s where Bella is sold to Edward Cullen by Alice's father. Why did he buy her? What does he want from her? And what will become of her as a possession of a brooding Mr. Cullen? Rated M AH/AU and OOC. **

Chapter 2: Love for Sale

Isabella Swan pinched her lips tightly together as the sensation of a fat warm tear made its way down to the crease of her lips. She feared that if the salty taste found its way onto the tip of her tongue there would be no denying that she was still weeping, that she was still on bended knees with her palms pressed tightly together praying for salvation. Praying for salvation that, deep down inside, Bella knew would never come. And denying the existence of that little fat tear served as a denial of the horror of her present reality.

"That's a waste of time."

His low cold voice crept into her newly assigned bedroom causing her body to flinch from the intrusion of his sudden presence. And just as she had previously denied the presence of that little robust tear, she attempted to deny his presence by pressing her already closed eyes lids tightly together.

But when she heard the stomping of Edward Cullen's footsteps bouncing off of the bedroom walls Bella hung her head down in defeat as her clasped hands collapsed to the top of her bended knees.

"Get up!" He demanded through clenched teeth while yanking her to a standing position.

His fingertips dug deep into the flesh of her arm causing Bella to wince loudly as she struggled for balance. Her eyes flashed open when she could no longer shut Edward Cullen out.

"Look at me." He demanded causing his scotch laced breath to sting her nose. Bella's bottom lip began to quiver as she watched his narrowed emerald green eyes roam over her body with irritation, "You disobeyed me."

Bella's brown eyes shot down to look at the symbol of her disobedience, her plain afternoon dress one of Alice's many hand-me-downs. She knew that he had instructed her to take a bath earlier that evening but she figured that if he was going take her by force, if he was going to violate her she might as well make it as less enjoyable as possible.

So, when the muscular man named Emmett showed her to the top floor bathroom as well as her sleeping quarters she waited for him to leave before she ran into the safety of her room. Bella decided, as she watched the anger roll off Edward Cullen's perfect face, that _maybe_ it wasn't the wisest decision.

"That's one," he declared as he shoved her back toward her lavishly decorated bed, causing her to gasp in surprise as the back of her knees connected to the edge of the mattress forcing her to a sitting position, "You only get one chance and you just used yours," he crossed his arms over his muscled chest as he stood in front of her symbolizing his dominance, "disobey me again…," he bent down, his intense green eyes meeting hers, "and you _will_ be sorry." It wasn't a threat, it was a promise and the sinking feeling of impending doom brought a flood of brand new tears to Bella's eyes and this time their presence would not be denied.

Edward Cullen straightened as he pinched the bridge of his nose clearly irritated by her show of emotion, "I have some rules we need to cover. First, this is your room," he waived his arms around for effect, "this is the only room in the house where you can roam around as much as you like. You may not leave this room unless Emmett or I give you permission. Do you understand?" Bella nodded her response, "Good. Second, do not ask questions. The information that is given to you is all you need to know. Do you understand?" She nodded her understanding while she attempted to wipe away tears with the back of her hand, sniffling loudly.

Edward let out a low long exhale and as his warm scotch soaked breath trickled into the room, Bella could swear she saw the hard lines of his face begin to soften. The stiffness of his shoulders began to slightly let lose and the slow sudden change in his demeanor casted a spell of stillness over her. She found herself so captivated by the gentleness that seemed to be spreading through the air that Bella didn't even flinch when his slender form flopped down next to her. His cold green eyes took in her tear stained face and he sighed softly, "Stop crying." He demanded as gently as he could and Bella swore that there was a hint of pleading dancing around the edge of his words.

Edward slowly cupped the side of her face, causing Bella's lips to part from surprise, and he tenderly wiped a tear away using the pad of his thumb, "It's not going to do you any favors." His emerald orbs captivated every muscle in her body, rendering them useless. Bella lost herself in the sudden softness that inexplicably began to shimmer through his inebriated stare and she began to wonder if Edward Cullen had let the demoniac mask that he wore firmly in place the entire night, slip away for a moment.

Edward's slender fingers lost themselves in her silky chocolate color tresses, his eyes followed in fascination as they slid down until he pinched a lock of her hair. Bella observed in complete stillness as a small smile played on the edge of his lips.

"Bella…" both copper colored brows arched as he let her name roll of the slope of his tongue, "that is what your friend called you. Bella." He mused out loud, "I like it. It suits you." The last words were whispered so softly that if she hadn't been in such close proximity she would have had to question whether Edward had even spoken in the first place.

Hypnotized, Bella sat motionless as Edward's eyes slowly made their way from the captured lock of hair, up toward the silky skin of her arm, and his thick lashes blinked as they lingered on the curve of her breasts, causing her breath to hinder and her heart to pound.

Edward inhaled softly as his green orbs traveled toward the graceful slope of her neck, finally settling on the fullness of her bottom lip. It was at that moment Edward Cullen's green eyes darkened with lust and it was at that moment that Bella remembered the object of his desire was in fact _her_. Suddenly, his close proximity caused her eyes to snap open in panic as her heart began to beat against her chest as if it was the town drummer boy preparing the locals for an impending battle.

She felt the overwhelming rush of energy shoot through her legs, the survivor voice within ordered to run as fast as she could and Bella responded by digging her fingernails sharply into the top of her thighs. Before her mind could even begin the beginnings of a plan Bella's brown orbs had already snapped toward the open doorway. Allowing the man who sat next to her a small hint as to what she was concocting.

_Escaping._

Bella inhaled sharply when she felt Edward's cool fingers trap her chin, successfully jerking her attention away from the open door.

"Don't." he sneered, "Do not even _think_ about it." All traces of gentleness that were present on his face just moments ago were all gone.

She couldn't even attempt deny her thoughts of freedom and escape for it was written all over her face. Bella quickly opened her mouth but the words died at the base of her throat. What was she going to say? What could she say? Denying the truth would only make matters worse.

Edward pinched her chin with more strength, "Isabella, do not forget that you belong to me." His jaw ticked as he clenched his teeth, "Disobey me again or try to leave me and you _will_ regret it." He dipped his face closer to hers and when his lips where a whisper away Edward made sure that his grasp held tight not allowing her to coward away, "Do we understand each other?" His warm breath fanned across her face and at that moment it took all the strength she had to perform a defeated nod.

"Good." The word fluttered softly against her quivering lips and she closed her eyes waiting for the impact of his assault. But once Bella felt his cool fingers slowly slip his invading presence drifted away causing the feeling of relief to travel through her panicking body. Bella opened her eyes just in time to see Edward Cullen's retrieving form walk out the bedroom door biding her 'Good Night' before he disappeared with his demonic mask firmly in place.

~0~

Isabella Swan felt a tiny bit of happiness swell in her heart as a mischievous smile danced on her lips. It was comforting to be aware that the two men whom held her captive were not aware of her inner strength that would make this situation bearable, would not let her be classified as a victim. Emmett and Edward saw what they wanted to see from her, what they needed to see from her and she couldn't help but embrace the reality of what truth they were missing.

Isabella Swan was a survivor. She survived when both parents passed, survived the torture she experienced at the orphanage for 2 years and mastered living on the streets for more than a year before Alice's loving heart rescued her. There was no doubt in her mind that this situation was only temporary, being someone's whore would not be her story and one day this would just be another horrid memory tucked away in the back of her mind. Bella swore that tears would no longer be shared for both men's entertainment and praying for salvation would be replaced by praying for _revenge_.

Bella smirked as she wrapped her arms around her thin frame attempting to generate heat. She liked the thought that maybe one day she would be rewarded for her hardships by slapping the smirk off Mr. Cullen's perfect face and followed up by kicking muscular Emmett right in his reproduction area. She bit her lip to stifle the laughter the mental imagery her mind provided from both scenarios.

"What is _that_?"

The tall voluptuous blond in the room spat out and Bella found herself fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the woman's obviously insulting tone. She felt like shouting the answer to the blond's question, 'A human being!' of course she did not indulge. But Bella thought maybe the muscular one named Emmett seemed to be confused about the fact that she was a lady and not a rag doll that he could drag around to his liking.

Bella nails dug deeper into the flesh of her elbows as she recalled her first full day at the Cullen Estate. It began with waking up to a locked bedroom door, no human contact except for a servant named Lili who apparently was a simple minded elderly woman who provided meals throughout the day and each time she entered the room Lily would mumbled incoherently with eyes trained to the floor, Bella really didn't feel her presence. The only time she was allowed to leave the room was when Lili silently led her to the top floor bathroom where she quickly took the bath Mr. Cullen so desperately wanted her to have and once that was done she slipped back into her sleeping quarters and waited for the last meal of the day while watching the sun set from her bedroom window. Bella was actually relieved by the absence of Mr. Cullen and when she slipped out of her evening dress into her sleeping gown she found herself silently thanking God that her uneventful day had come to an end.

Unfortunately, as she was climbing into her bed Emmett flung the door open to her room and without a word dragged her out by the arm, down a flight of stairs and right into the exact room where her sale into this situation had occurred the previous night. There she found Mr. Edward Cullen and the clearly upset pretty fair-haired woman waiting for her presence.

"What. Is. That?" The blond woman spoke out each word slowly and her dark blue eyes narrowed on Bella's scantly dressed form, "Will one of you gentlemen please be kind enough to inform me on exactly what…_whom_ that is?" She jutted her wine glass toward Bella's standing form with a little more strength then intended sending a heavy spill of white wine down to the sitting room's wooden floor.

The scrutiny of the young woman's stare served as a reminder of Bella's eveningwear in comparison to the three luxuriously dressed individuals who stood side by side directly facing her. The least the muscular brute could have done was let her put on a robe before he so lovingly dragged her thin body by her arm to the destination, at one point Bella felt Emmett was about to tear the tortured limp right from her body.

"Where's the Brandon girl?" the blond's eyes snapped directly to her side in search of Edwards's quiet form.

Bella soaked in the tension in the room as Edward slowly took a drink from his small scotch glass, the clacking sound of the ice against the glass dominated the eerily silent room and he smacked his wet lips loudly signifying that he had had his fill, "That's what I want."

The blond's eyes snapped open, clearly astonished by the simplicity of his response, "I don't care what you want, Edward." Her perfect pink lips pressed firmly together and Bella was surprised that the glass in her hand hadn't shattered under her firm grip. "We had agreed on the Brandon girl!"

Emmett's large body shifted nervously next to the beautiful woman, "I told you," he mumbled softly. Bella was glad to see the big man squirm and as a cold shiver ran through scantly clothed body she hoped the blond would grow so angry that she would slap the nervousness right out of him.

Edward Cullen shrugged his shoulders in clear defiance and took another pull of his drink. Bella was beginning to think that maybe inebriation was more of a permanent state of mind for this young man.

"This is who I want." His emerald green eyes shimmered in the dimly light room settling on Bella's face. The intensity of his stare caused a large lump to form in her throat.

"You _want_ a servant!" the blond shouted into the room, "You _chose_ a servant!"

Edward tore his attention away from Bella and answered in a coolly, "She's not a servant."

"Please, Edward!" the young blond roughly handed her glass to Emmett's waiting hands and exhaled a dramatic sigh, "I can smell the servitude off of her." She closed her eyes and began to smooth out the wrinkles on her forehead. "You asked for my help…" her shoulders slumped with defeat, "I gave you Mr. Brandon, I served you his daughter on a silver platter all you had to do was_ take_" her heavy lids lifted slowly and her lips twisted into a disapproving frown "all you had to do was take her!" the anger in her tone dominated the room as she shouted her grievances.

"Rosalie." Edward spat her name in a warning manor, finally, his cool exterior began to thin and his traditional temper began to surface.

On instinct Bella's eyes narrowed to the blond woman's face as her name was discovered, the woman's confession had not gone unnoticed. While Rosalie ranted she admitted responsibility for why Bella was in her current situation, why Mr. Brandon found himself forced to sell her or his daughter to Mr. Cullen. And as she pictured what could have been if Edward had picked Alice instead of her it made Bella vow for revenge on the blond heartless woman.

"Fine…" she shook her head clearly displeased, "I can do this. I have worked with less before."

"Yes you can." Emmett shimmed in assisting Rosalie's need for encouragement, "You will do great. You will be fantastic."

Rosalie nodded absentmindedly slowly moving her attention toward Bella's eyes, "Boys…" she whispered softly as if her mind was not ready to move on, "What experience have you had with boys or men?"

Bella wondered about her odd inquiry as she wrapped her arms more firmly around her thin torso, this time the movement was to prevent from lunging at the blond monster.

"I haven't any." She answered Rosalie's questioned through clenched teeth.

Rosalie didn't have time to register Bella's icy tone before bellowing out a roar in fury, "Edward!" Her head snapped toward his elegant still form sending blond curls bouncing around her face, "I can educate her on everything I know and I can make a master out of her but…" her chest heaved through angry breaths, "but even _I_ have my limits, Edward…Even _I_ draw the line at some point."

"Rosalie.." a small smirk appeared on his lips as the anger seemed to seep out of the young blonds pours. "_I_ will be taking care of such delicate matters."

"You?" She raised a sandy brow in question, "You will have the patience to teach her properly?" Edwards silence answered her question causing Rosalie to snort in disbelief. He responded by displaying a mischievous grin, "Everything will be to my satisfaction." He smugly stated.

"Only you…Emmett, has nothing to do with this." Rosalie instructed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He retorted through a cocky smirk.

Bella bit her bottom lip as the exchanged between the two came to an apparent end. Not only did she just discover that Rosalie was going to educate her on the finer points of being Mr. Cullen's whore but Edward, as well, was going to teach her on how to sexually please him to his exact liking. Bella didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

At that point was when the memory of Alice's delicate face flashed before her eyes and Bella truly felt happy that it was she who had ended up in this situation versus her tiny friend. Alice wouldn't not have been able to survive this, but Bella knew without a doubt she would survive. She would do what had to be done to come out of this situation as best as one possibly could.

Rosalie sighed loudly commanding attention, "If this is what you want." She shook her head softly, "The Brandon girl would have been easier to work with, she was educated, well known, good bloodline, well mannered and I'm sure not as…naïve as Isabella," she tipped her golden haired scalp toward Bella's still form, "and you have to admit…the Brandon girl was more of a beauty than this one."

"Emmett." Edward's voice called out clearly annoyed, he signaled his ending to the night's events by turning his back on all.

"Well, I'm just stating the obvious." Emmett did as he was told and began to lead Rosalie gently by the arm out of the sitting room, "She's just not much of a great beauty."

Bella turned her entire body to face the pair leave, the survivor within instructed not to let them out of her sight for a single moment and when the door clicked signaling their final departure she let out a small breath filled with relief. Of course, Bella didn't forget that she wasn't alone and very carefully turned back toward the direction where Edward Cullen was standing last. But he was no longer across the room where he had stood the entire night and Bella practically toppled backwards when she discovered that the safe distance between the two no longer existed.

Edward stood a pathetic foot away from her, a non-comforting 12 inches, and Bella felt as if someone had just cruelly locked her in a cage with a famished beast. She didn't realize that her bare feet were taking self-preserving backward steps away from his form till he began taking menacing forward steps toward her.

Bella felt her back hit the wooden double doors of the sitting room, signifying being successfully trapped between the door and Edward's intimidating presence. She attempted to veil evidence of her sheer panic by hiding her trembling hands behind herself.

Edward's green eyes shimmered in the nights light as they slowly dipped toward the graceful line of her exposed neck. Bella cursed the thin white night dress that failed to appropriately cover her body. Edward took advantage as he continued to devour every inch of her with his lust filled emerald green eyes.

He licked his bottom lip as he closed what little distance between them, "Do not listen to her." His low smooth voice demanded softly as his bewitched eyes lingered on her shoulder, his slender fingers gently fisted the material of the left sleeve of her night dress baring the smooth skin of her bare shoulder. Bella shivered when she felt his warm breath fan against the newly exposed flesh causing her pulse to race beneath his touch.

"Perfection." He declared into the softness of her milky white skin. His warm lips skimmed over her shoulder as he traveled toward the slope of her neck and Edward seemed to cherish every inch of her exposure at a slow agonizing speed. She felt his hand smooth away the hair that draped her shoulder so it wouldn't hinder his exploration, his fingertips brushing the nape of her neck caused a toe curling sensation of goose bumps to glide over her body. Suddenly, a strange warm blush fanned across her face.

The stubble from his chin against the crook of her neck provided the oddest prickly sensation as the tip of his nose brushed the shell of her ear while taking in her unique scent. Bella closed her eyes as she felt the heat of his strong chest seep into the thick fabric of her thin night gown and she, surprisingly, found herself fighting an urge to moan, "You are absolute...perfection." Edward's words rolled off the slope of his tongue with such smooth seduction adding to the intensity of his warm breath brushing against the shell of her ear, causing an involuntarily tremble beneath his touch. Bella's fingernails dug into the dark oak wood of the double doors behind as she felt a foreign aching pull begin to build deep within.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long to update, but I wrote the chapter, my computer had issues and I had to start from scratch all over again. Also, I apologize for all the mistakes but I don't have a Beta.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews I was **_**extremely**_** surprised, I can't express how much your kind words mean to me. **

**I hope you like my second chapter, I'm still not sure it's worth continuing so I'll leave it up to you guys. Just let me know what you think. **

**Again, thank you so much for your feedback and your time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Summary: Takes place in the early 1900s where Bella is sold to Edward Cullen by Alice's father. Why did he buy her? What does he want from her? And what will become of her as a possession of a brooding Mr. Cullen? Rated M AH/AU and OOC. **

Chapter 3: Love for Sale

Bella observed silently as the blond monster known as Rosalie Hale stood in front of her lecturing about silverware and the order of use while at the dinner table.

Bella could care less.

And normally she would show her contempt for such a lecture and such an ignorant assumption that she didn't have proper table etiquette…. but…. under the circumstances she would at least attempt to act like she cared about what fork went with what. And it wasn't that she was frightened of Rosalie, she had encountered much more threatening individuals in her lifetime, the reason why she fixed her brown eyes on the blond monster was to keep them away from the coppered haired monster who sat across from her.

Bella nervously twined her fingers together as she shifted around in her chair, knowing that his shimmering green eyes were devouring her every move. He sat quietly across the long dining room table, wearing a white dress shirt with the first three buttons unbutton. Bella cursed those evil buttons a hundred times since she entered the dark and dreary dining room that obviously hadn't been used for some time now.

_Do not look at him. _

The reasonable voice pleaded within her mind, begging her hungry brown eyes to desist it's lingering on the young man who was holding her captive and keeping her away from the only person who had ever displayed her any type of love since the death of her parents. But those damn top buttons called for her as it showed the base of his deliciously smooth neck and against her will Bella kept picturing herself crawling on her hands and knees across the table and curling her thin frame onto his lap as if she were a hungry cat begging for satisfaction. She began to feel her lips tingle with the urge to taste that deliciously tempting neck, to press against the warmness of his skin and taste. Would it be salty? Would he moan in response? Would he let his large hands grip her hips feeling his warm fingers dig into her flesh as he fought the urge to pounce her right there and then?

_Please, stop._

Her mind begged for some control, Bella reluctantly tore her eyes away from Edward and immediately felt her body's displeasure when her spinal cord nervously trembled. And she punished her poor guilt-ridden lips by biting with such strength that she well expected to taste a flood of sour metallic blood seep into her mouth and dance victoriously onto her tongue.

Bella concentrated on the china pattern of the dinner setting that was set for her etiquette lesson, that Rosalie apparently was still engaged in, and cursed the sudden lack of physical control. It was like one day she was who she was and all she knew was real and right and then the next day it was gone…and she no longer had any idea as to whom she was and what she wanted. Ever since a couple of nights ago when she was left alone with Edward in his sitting room…his hands all over her, his lips on her neck, his words whispering into her ear about absolute perfection and a sudden urge of wanting him became overpowering and overbearing and it hadn't loosened its grip on her soul since that night.

She hated herself for that, for being so weak and for hating and wanting him all at the same time.

Bella contemplated grabbing one of the shiny knives off of the table and digging the sharp tip into the center of her palm and enjoying watching the torn flesh painfully cry a stream of red blood. She smiled as another destructive thought on making the traitor within pay for its disloyal disobedience to her spirit.

It wasn't that she loved Edward Cullen, far from it, she still had a deep hate for the man but he ignited within her a feeling that she didn't even know existed. Maybe if he would have satisfied her hunger, she wanted him to kiss her, to touch her….to take her, to feel his warm breath glide over the shell of her ear as he entered her….maybe then it would go away, once the curiosity was met…the longing ache between her legs that dominated her when he was near would disappear.

But Edward had never quenched her thirst, as a matter of fact he hadn't touched her since that night, the night he ended by placing a small kiss on the crook of her neck and silently walked away. He left her alone, confused and wanting him…no …burning for him. Bella would find herself thinking of him at night, wondering if it was a game he was playing. Or was this some type of strategy to get her to want him? To make things easier when the time came to make her his just another one of his fine possessions?

The sound of his chair creaking under the shift of his weight caused her all too curious eyes to snap up toward his dominating presence. Bella's breath hitched in her throat as his green eyes locked on hers and she mentally cursed herself as the simple gesture of looking away proved to be an impossible task.

_I hate you_.

Bella wasn't sure if the she was declaring her feelings for him or for herself. She observed in agonizing silence as the corner of his lips curved upward forming an annoying and condescending smirk.

_He is enjoying this!_

It was obvious that he was aware as to what was occurring within her, the consequences that she was suffering due to the sickness that he implanted…he knew it all and he was enjoying it!

_Bastard!_

Edward rested one muscular arm on the fine wooden dining table, his body leaning forward as his emerald green eyes shimmered into the dim-lighted room. Now it was he whom resembled a cat, one that was excitingly ready to pounce on a frightened helpless mouse.

And while Bella could painfully hear the shrieking sound of Rosalie Hales voice rising with anger all she could do is shake her head from side to side as her eyes and heart burned from the intensity of the situation and revel in the heart breaking fact that still Bella could not look away. And as she sat there, her soul captured by his witchcraft she told her self that Edward Cullen underestimated her, they all underestimated her and if he thought touching and caressing in the right spots was going to make her care for him he was terribly mistaken.

But as that familiar pull between her legs began to moan within for attention, for his touch, his caress Bella realized that this was not going to be easy. She licked her dry lips and watched his green eyes fly to her tongue; Bella squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to stifle that all too familiar growing hot pull.

The sudden sound of Rosalie's hand slamming against the table causing the luxurious silverware to tremble from her action broke the thick lust filled haze that engulfed her.

"Wench!" Rosalie shouted in anger, "You haven't listened to a word I have said!" before Bella could respond the blond began with a stream of insults, "You stupid servant! How are we going to pass you off as high society when you refuse to learn?" she narrowed her blue angry eyes, "Or maybe you are incapable of learning?" she took a threatening step toward Bella and leaned in closer, "Was it not _you_ who was raised in a barn with pigs? Was it not _you_ that your parents abandoned to be raised by filthy animals because they obviously didn't love you?"

Bella's lips slightly parted from shock, not because of what the blond was saying but because of how much it actually hurt. And she began to wonder how Rosalie would like it if she surprised her with the extent of knowledge she truly had about tableware by jamming the salad fork into her throat.

Rosalie's crimson colored lips twisted, "How dare you pig!" she sneered while swinging back her open palm. Bella knew all too well exactly what was coming her way, she quickly closed her eyes and griped the armrest of her chair, digging her nails into the wood while waiting patiently for the stinging of her flesh to begin.

And when a long tortures second passed without a blow to her cheek she cautiously pried open one eyelid and peaked up at her aggressor. Their stood Ms. Rosalie Hale in her beautiful red luxurious gown, accompanied by a couple of blond ringlets out of place framing her stunned face while Mr. Cullen held his firm grip on her delicate wrist of her risen hand. His green eyes shimmered with obvious furry as his chest fought to catch its breath.

"Edward?" Rosalie gasped with confusion, "What are you doing?" her eyes brimmed with moisture as her dark red lips turned downward into a frown.

"Not her." He grounded out the through clenched teeth and anchored his wishes by applying more pressure to the young blond's wrist bones. She winced loudly in response and bounced her hurt blue eyes back and forth from his face to his strong hold.

"Edward!" her voice shook from the pain caused by the increasing applied pressure, "This is how I do this" she blinked rapidly sending a couple of tears streaming down her perfectly put together face, "This is how I've always worked."

"Not. With. Her." Edward pulled her aching wrist high above Rosalie's head causing her perfectly plump red lips to quiver from the discomfort and then he let go. She snapped her newly freed hand quickly away from his proximity and cradled it against her chest, rubbing the offended aching skin as if it had just been burned.

Her tear soaked blue eyes bounced from Bella to Edward, sadness and betrayal apparent on every inch of her face. The tension in the room was so stifling that Bella found herself unable to draw a breath and the silence was so deafening that when Rosalie finally admitted defeat the only sound heard was the shuffling of her dress as she ran out of the room, most likely to the arms of a waiting Emmett.

In the wake of Rosalie's sudden absence Edward downcasted his emerald green eyes, his appearance slightly disheveled and crimson red blush stained his cheeks. Bella found herself captivated by his appearance, the way his eyes shone with anger, his jaw ticked with fury. He let out a deep sigh and attempted to smooth out the worry lines that creased his forehead. The moment of silence allowed Bella a chance to processes all that had just occurred with Rosalie, from her threatening violence to the horrid things she said.

"My parents loved me." She whispered softly into the room keeping her eyes trained onto her clasped hands, "They did not abandon me, they died." Bella wasn't sure what was more important, for Edward to know the truth about her parents and her past or for her to hear the truth for herself.

She kept brown eyes trained on her clasped hands, she couldn't find the strength to look up into Edwards's eyes and give him an idea of how much Rosalie had mentally beaten her. But when the image of her young deceased parents popped in her mind a sharp pain sprung through Bella's chest causing moisture to blur her vision, "And I have manners." She declared with a little more strength than she intended, "Alice taught me everything, she loved me like if I was blood…." Bella tilted her head down for the purpose of hiding her emotions sending a wave of silky brown hair forward causing it to shield her tear stained face, "And….I wasn't raised in a barn" a warm fat tear slid down the bridge of her nose, leaving a trail of salty moisture and came to a stop on the tip. She felt the playful tear dangle off the tip of her nose for a second before it fell to its demise, "I won't be beaten." The image of Rosalie's outstretched hand waiting to strike her face caused a wave of anger to bubble within the pit of her stomach, "I won't stand for it" Bella clenched her jaw as the memory of the children screaming from the old orphanage rang in her ears, "I rather die than to live through that again."

Lost in her own personal nightmare that she hadn't noticed Edward's emerald green eyes widen in surprise, "Again?" he questioned her statement softly. And as Bella's breathing became more rapid Edward crouched down to her delicate slumped form, his cooper brows pulled together as he quietly observed her.

The skin on her back began to ache as it always did on nights when her past dominated her mind. She wrapped her thin arms around her trembling torso and hunched her back in hopes to alleviate the familiar sting.

"Bella?" Edward spoke her name softly as the worry lines in his forehead deepened, "Bella?" his cool breath fanned over her burning red cheeks, causing her mind to begin it's journey back to the present. Edward slowly and cautiously lifted his hand toward Bella face and pushed the curtain of hair behind the shell of her ear. Edward's fingertips brushed against her scalp causing a tingling sensation to glide down her spine, Bella responded by rising her watery brown eyes up to meet his.

"No one will hurt you" a small reassuring smile appeared on his lips and Bella realized it was the first time she had ever seen the man smile, "I promise you." He vowed softly as he tenderly ran his fingers through Bella's long silky brown hair.

**Sorry it took me so long, but I got sick and then when I tried to get back into this fic I just couldn't. But I think I may have found where I want to go with this story now or at least I think I do. ( Thank you ****lilmissfireball)**

**Thank you for all those who have let me know how much they liked it and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it, it really does mean a lot to me. Please now that I'm extremely rusty so this chapter wasn't that great but I'm hoping I'll get better as I go along and also, I have no Beta so I apologize for the mistakes. **

**Thank you again for being so open and welcoming and I hoped you liked it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Summary: Takes place in the early 1900s where Bella is sold to Edward Cullen by Alice's father. Why did he buy her? What does he want from her? And what will become of her as a possession of a brooding Mr. Cullen? Rated M AH/AU and OOC. **

Chapter 4: Love for Sale

Bella nervously nibbled on her bottom lip while the wings of her tiny heart fluttered against her chest. Droplets of sweat appeared on the bridge of her nose and Bella cursed her present inability to swipe them away. The feel of the moisture annoyed her greatly, though she wasn't exactly sure why.

"Good"

His cool breath glided in her direction and its warmth mixed with the slight scent of brandy engulfed her like an inviting afternoon breeze. She felt his fingers slowly glide up from her thin waist to rest on her delicate ribs. His strong hand rested lightly as the heat from his flesh seeped through the thin fabric of Bella's afternoon dress. She fought the urge to shiver when he began to trace the curve of her bones with the thick pad of this thumb.

"Very good"

Edward once again softly praised her ability to exhibit the extent of her fine manners by entering the room as if it was a parlor filled with guests, then proceeded to respectfully curtsy to her host and accept his hand for a dance. Just one of the many lessons she had to endure since she had been bought by Mr. Cullen and even though she found herself constantly questioning and fearing why they wanted to train her in this manor Bella was well aware that seeking any type of information at this point was not wise. The little time she had already spent at the Cullen manor taught her that Mr. Edward Cullen was a confusing, moody individual that one day acted as if he shared a body with an evil demon and the next acted as if his heart wasn't completely frozen solid.

Bella felt his other hand gently, and most likely unintentionally, squeeze her hand as they both stood still and seemingly ready to hear the sounds of musical notes that would, in fact, never come. And to her it felt as if the only sound in the room that could be heard was the crackling of electricity between the two.

Edward's emerald green eyes looked directly at her and Bella began to find the intensity of the young man's stare to be overwhelming, unleashing the feel of vulnerability within and causing panic to spring forth from her beating heart, she quickly responded by downcasting her eyes towards the ground.

Bella attempted to slowdown her rapid breathing by wondering if this young man had any idea as to how powerful his presence truly was. Did he realize how beautifully rare the shade of green his eyes were? Was he aware of how painfully perfect his face was? How breathtaking the color of his skin contrasted with the copper color of his hair?

She wondered what it must be like to be him, what it must be like to look at perfection in the mirror every day. Wondered if he notices when he enters a room how all the women, from ages 16 to 60, must collaborately hold their breath in anticipation in the hopes that he would spare a glance their way. If he could feel the cold and envious stare of all the men in the room as tiny cracks form on their hearts, knowing that just for that moment, their loves pine over another.

Does he realize it?

Does he use it to his advantage?

Does he find it to be a gift?

Or does he find it to be a curse?

It wasn't till the coldness caused her to involuntarily shiver that she realized that Edward had released her. Bella responded by wrapping her thin arms around her frame, most likely in the hopes to generate the heat that was lost by his release.

"Look at me" He commanded strongly. It took Bella a moment before she reluctantly tore her eyes away from the floor and slowly traveled up toward his hauntingly beautiful face. Her eyes locked with his and this time when she shivered it wasn't due to the coldness, "Do it again" he ordered, "And this time do not look away from me" his displeasure dripped off every syllable of his critique, "Remember that you are a lady of culture, of etiquette and you are proud." He took a slow step toward her and Bella barley had time to flinch before he trapped her chin between his thumb and forefinger. His grip tightened as he forced her eyes to remain on his and it was ironic that just how a moment ago she missed his warmth and now his closeness…his touch felt as if it was slowly and painfully burning through her flesh, "Do it again" he reordered through his clenched jaw, "And do it right!" He roughly shoved her back, and when Bella lost her footing from the unexpected move Edward sighed loudly displaying his displeasure and annoyance with her clumsiness.

Bella gritted her teeth as she fought to find her footing, she inhaled deeply through her nose in an attempt to appease her anger. She fisted the material of her skirt as she struggled to a standing position, Bella would have loved to shove one of her dainty fist down Mr. Cullen's throat. This man made her head spin, just a couple of nights ago he assured her that he would never let anyone hurt her and now he was shoving her around because she didn't perform to his standards in one of his many lessons. Bella never knew what to expect with him and it was really truly becoming exhausting.

And it was at this time that Bella began to bitterly realize that if she didn't make a change, if she didn't make a move and didn't find her way out of this situation….that her life would in fact be a waste…an absolute waste. This sobering thought made her stomach churn and she gritted her teeth while attempting to perform her most elegant curtsy. She batted her thick lashes and offered him a shy smile that she had witnessed Alice practice over a thousand times and Bella confidently offered her hand up to her partner in waiting. She prayed deeply for her hand to remain smooth and still as it hung in the air for his acceptance.

_Waste…a waste of a life. _

Her mind tortured her as the memory of her parent's home caught in flames flashed before her eyes and the idea that they had died in vain sent chills right to the center of her beating heart.

Bella felt Edwards smooth warm hand slowly capture hers, signifying that it was time for her to rise to a standing position and accept his offer of companionship. And as she did Bella pinched her lips tightly together in the hopes of containing the sob that was attempting to emerge.

All the strength it took her to live through both her parents dieing, the terrors she had to endure during the years she lived at the orphanage, the courage it took for her to escape and make it out on the streets as a young girl on her own…..all that….for what? To be Edward Cullen's own personal puppet.

Bella noticed his bronze brows pulled together in question as his greens eyes searched her face.

_Waste._

The rotten word painfully echoed in her mind as her eyes locked with his and she made herself a promise....all the hardships, all the heartache did not occur for nothing, she didn't survive those times for nothing. A small knowing smile danced on the corner of her lips as she looked deep into those mesmerizing green eyes, lifted her chin up a notch, squared her shoulders and sent her silent oath of survival, in spite of his looks, in spite of her lust…in spite of it all.

_It wasn't a waste…she wasn't a waist and would never become one._

"There you are."

Edward whispered into the quiet room and now it was her turn to pull her dark brows together in question.

"There is my girl" a small smile appeared on his lips, "That's why I picked you." She felt Edwards hand leave her own and moved down to snake around her waist, pulling her closer to his body and claiming ownership, "That fire."

Bella's eyes widened in suspense as she felt him push her thin body against his strong chest, and she began to nervously nibble on her bottom lip as the heat from his firm chest began to invade her soft skin, "Remember…" he continued softly, "That a man should be humbled when you pay attention to him…not you…never you" his free hand found its way to the side of her face and his fingertips softly traced her cheek bone, leaving a trail of blush in it's wake, "Always remember that they should be honored that you spare them one glance" Bella's breath caught in her throat as she observed in pure anticipation his shimmering green eyes settled on her lips, "they should be humbled, not you" he used the pad of his thumb to coax her tortured bottom lip away from her anxious nibbling, "Perfect…" he lowered his head slowly and smiled a soft victorious smile as his hungry green eyes settled on her now free bottom lip, "You are perfection."

Bella quickly swallowed the nervous lump in her throat as her body temperature rose to a scorching state. Edward lowered his head closer to hers while tracing the line of her lip with the pad of his thumb and she observed in complete fascination as he licked his own lips as if in preparation to enjoy a delicious treat. It didn't take Bella long to realize that that most desired treat was, in fact, her.

Edwards hold around her small frame tightened possessively and on instinct Bella placed both palms flat against his chest, his warmth began to seep into her skin, his heartbeat trembled against her palms and his delicious scent engulfed her. An Overwhelming feeling was casted upon her as she struggled to make sense of all the foreign emotions and the closer Edward appeared and the tighter he held her the less Bella could breathe. She suddenly began to panic as the feeling of lightheadedness overshadowed every single aspect of the moment and if she didn't escape his tight hold or his powerful presence Bella feared that she would soon lose all consciousness. On survivor instinct Bella began to claw at his chest in an attempt to push away from his hold, hoping that the freedom would allow her to draw a deep breath.

"Be still." Edward demanded strongly as his hold around her waist became tighter and he trapped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, successfully keeping her in his exact desired position. His green eyes shot up from his destination into her brown scared orbs and searched for communication, "Breath." He ordered sternly.

Bella closed her eyes, inhaled his scent deep within and once more flattened her palms against his chest. The pounding of his heart against her skin created a comforting beat and Bella was surprised to find her senses going into a calming state. Edward's heart continued to call to her by the rhythm of its beats and the idea that he may actually be excited by her nearness brought a smile to her awaiting lips. This beautifully breathtaking man was excited by her? Excited by the thought of kissing and touching her…little Bella who supposedly dripped of servitude? Bella began to feel her body, her skin….her lips ache and she found herself wanting to know what it felt like to kiss those perfect warm lips, to know how they taste, would they be warm….would they be soft….would he kiss softly or would he be harsh….would the stubble of his chin feel good as it rubbed against her skin?

The delicious feel of his warm breath gliding across her waiting lips signified that the answers to her questions just might soon be answered and in anticipation she, unintentionally, fisted the fabric of his shirt. The thought of this man's lips on hers, skin on hers, caused Bella's heart to furiously pound against her chest and she was positive she could hear it's knocking vibrating against the elaborately decorated parlor walls.

"Not now!" Edward shouted loudly causing Bella's eyes to snap open and she frowned wondering if he had just ordered her heart to stop beating. It was only when she heard the creaking of the door that she realized that they were no longer alone and that the knocking wasn't coming from her heart at all.

"Mr. Cullen?"

Emmett voice cautiously drifted into the room and even though Bella's back was turned toward the man she could picture him perfectly as he nervously shifted from one foot to the other.

Edward quickly cursed under his breath and rested his forehead against Bella's, "Emmett, I'm occupied at the present moment." His voice trembled as he fought to keep his anger under control.

"I know sir" Emmett's voice was lazed with fear and Bella could only imagine how odd it must be to have someone so physically intimidating being intimidated, "But….the visitor is refusing to leave unless you meet with them."

Emmett's words caused a deep growl to rumble from Edward's chest, he jerked his head up and narrowed his eyes at the doorway where Emmett waited nervously. He unintentionally dug his fingers into the flesh of Bella's hips, causing her to wince in response. Bella quickly recognized the look and demeanor that had overtaken Mr. Cullen, the demon's mask was firmly in place causing her to quickly tear away from his firm grasp. Bella wanted nothing to do with that particular Cullen and as she watched him clench his jaw and tighten his shoulders as he seemed to look right through Emmett.

"My apologies Isabella"

Bella's spine shivered from the coldness of his tone as he refused to tear his fierce green eyes away from the doorway, as if the person in question was standing right there "We will continue your lessons tomorrow." He dove his fingers into his hair as he angrily attempted to improve the tidiness of his appearance, "Emmett will show you back to your room."

As Edward left the parlor he didn't even spare a glance at Bella or Emmett and she actually found herself feeling sorry for the mysterious visitor. And it wasn't till after his footsteps could no longer be heard that she realized that she was still attempting to peer over Emmett's large shoulders to see in which direction Edward had stormed off to.

**Ahhh little by little but it is coming and I am getting there. **

**Again, I have to say how amazed I was and am with the feedback to this fic, especially since it took me so long to update. I was really surprised and taken back by all the reviews and alerts I received, thank you so so so much.** **I can't tell you how much it means to me!**

**I know I'm not giving any answers to your questions, I promise that they will come…just not yet ****, I'm working on it. Also, I have no Beta so I apologize about all the mistakes but thank you for giving me the time and I hope you liked it!**

**Have a wonderful Thanksgiving! **


End file.
